Wizard
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: "Dunia kita berbeda," "...sesungguhnya kita sama." - A Vocaloid fanfiction, tentang kehidupan seorang penyihir bersama manusia Bumi.
1. Chapter 1

Halo, aku seneng banget akhirnya bisa nulis lagi, kayak beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Aku minta maaf nggak bisa ngabulin _request request _kalian, dan kalo kalian perhatiin, ada beberapa _fict _yang aku hapus, hehehe.

Itu karena jelek, dan, yah, gitu deh. Nggak memuaskan aja. Aneh, abal-abal.

_Fict _yang aku sisain itu _fict _hasil _request _orang yang sempet aku buat, walau jelek, tapi nggak apa.

Dan aku disini, untuk menulis sebuah _fict_ baru, dengan 'agak' niat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Vocaloid** © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., AH Software, et cetera.

**Warning **alur kecepetan, typo(s), klise, cerita nggak lucu, melenceng dari genre, aneh.

**Summary **_"Dunia kita berbeda," "..sesungguhnya kita sama."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Wizard**

**A fictional story **

**by: LittleMermaid23**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Nanti sore, kita ada kunjungan ke Bumi."<p>

"Serius?"

Rinto mengibaskan jubahnya, lalu mengangguk.

"YES!"

.

Aku melonjak kegirangan. Aku suka sekali jika ada kunjungan ke Bumi. Walau dunia kita begitu indah, penuh dengan sihir, tapi tetap saja, Bumi itu sangat menyenangkan. Menyenangkan jika kita dapat tinggal disana, tentunya.

Namaku Kagami Rin, umurku tujuh belas tahun, dan aku adalah seorang penyihir. Hobiku membaca dan terbang dengan sapu terbangku, Piko. Selain itu, aku juga suka jalan-jalan ke Bumi, namun dengan tujuan tertentu seperti mengambilkan parfum Miku yang tertinggal kemarin.

Aku sering membaca kisah-kisah tentang penyihir dari novel yang dibuat oleh manusia. Mereka tidak pernah menuliskan novel yang tampak sama persis dengan keadaan disini. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa penyihir itu mengenakan topi hitam panjang, jubah hitam yang panjang dan menyapu tanah, serta menaiki sapu terbang.

Manusia juga kerap kali menulis bahwa penyihir memiliki tingkatan-tingkatan. Sebenarnya, hanya lima persen pernyataan mereka tentang dunia sihir ini yang benar.

.

Di dunia sihir yang **sebenarnya, **kita sama sekali tidak memiliki tingkatan-tingkatan. Yang berarti, kami semua sama. Hanya warna jubah saja yang berbeda. Dan itu juga dibedakan oleh dari keluarga apa mereka berasal.

Seperti keluarga Hatsune, mereka mengenakan jubah biru muda yang serempak. Keluarga Shion mengenakan jubah biru tua. Dan keluargaku mengenakan jubah hitam.

Tingkatan-tingkatan itu hanya akan menyusahkan kepala penyihir, katanya.

Penyihir memang mengenakan jubah panjang menyapu lantai, namun tidak selalu hitam. Penyihir tidak memakai topi hitam panjang. Dan tidak semua penyihir memiliki sapu terbangnya sendiri.

Karena ada beberapa penyihir, yang memang bisa terbang tanpa bantuan sapu terbang.

.

Aku memilih untuk menggunakan sapu terbang karena beberapa alasan. Satu; aku takut terbang sendirian, dua; aku butuh teman yang bisa diajak berbicara di kamarku, namun aku tidak suka menerima tamu, dan alasan yang terakhir; aku suka saja menungganginya.

Sapu terbangku berwarna cokelat muda. Dengan rumbai-rumbainya yang selalu berterbangan. Aku juga memberinya nama, dan namanya adalah Piko.

Piko bisa berubah menjadi anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Ia sangat baik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Dia yang selalu menemaniku di kamar.

Piko bisa berubah menjadi manusia saat aku menghendakinya, dan ia juga bisa berubah kembali menjadi sapu saat aku yang merubahnya. Sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman seperti Piko.

Saat kami berterbangan di udara, kami juga sering membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting yang kami lihat dari atas.

.

Pernah sekali, Piko membuatku hampir terjatuh saat kami sedang terbang dengan asyiknya. Ia cekikikan dan menggeliat saat ia melihat Miku sedang marah-marah dengan sapunya, kemudian ia membanting serta menginjak-nginjaknya. Kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa sapunya yang asli ada di belakangnya. Sedang memandang takut ke arahnya.

Piko memang sahabat yang terbaik.

Ia bukan sapu biasa, percayalah. Ia memiliki mata dan mulut yang lucu seperti kartun. Namun, saat ia berubah menjadi manusia, kalian, para wanita pasti tidak akan berkedip melihatnya.

.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

Sekarang, Piko sedang tertidur di balik pintu dengan wujud sapunya.

Aku merapal mantra dengan mata terpejam. Dan seketika, warna-warna biru memenuhi kamarku. Aku sedang dalam tahap merubah Piko menjadi manusia.

Ups, aku sering mengatakan bahwa aku akan "merubah Piko menjadi **manusia**", padahal sebenarnya aku hidup di dunia sihir.

Sebenarnya, wujud penyihir sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan manusia. Hanya saja, struktur kerangka dan tengkoraknya yang berbeda. Namun, wujud luarnya tetap sama. Sama persis.

Oleh sebab itu, aku mengatakan akan merubah Piko menjadi **manusia**. Selain aku tidak bisa menemukan kosa kata yang tepat, jadi lebih baik mengatakan seperti itu.

**BLEZZHH, BRAAAK!**

Hampir saja. Aku terpental ke dinding merah muda yang melapisi kamarku. Selalu begitu. Setiap aku akan merubah Piko menjadi manusia, aku pasti terpental. Mungkin, aku belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan sihirku.

Dan sekarang, bagus sekali. Yang ada di hadapanku adalah lelaki berambut putih, um, mungkin sedikit perak sedang meringkuk seperti hamster dan terlelap.

Utatane Piko, kau memang tampan.

Aku tersenyum, lagi. Oh, konyol. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, aku jatuh cinta dengan sapuku?

.

"Rin Kaga-"

**BRAAK!**

"Rinto, bodoh! Ah, bodoh! Kau hampir saja menggencet Piko."

Rinto bergeming. Terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Diam dengan mata membelalak, mungkin kaget karena tiba-tiba saja aku berteriak.

"Piko? Apa? Siapa Piko?" Akhirnya Rinto berbicara, sambil membuka dan melihat ke balik pintu. Yang Rinto temukan hanyalah sapu terbangku. Dengan kata lain; Piko dalam bentuk sapu.

"Oh, Piko sapu terbangmu?" Rinto terkekeh. Rinto mengeluarkan Piko dan tempatnya.

"Hehehe, aku 'kan hanya takut kalau Piko-"

"RIN, KAU MENERIAKIKU HANYA KARENA SAPU INI? OH, KONYOL SEKALI. KUKIRA AKU BARU SAJA MENGGENCET SESUATU DAN-"

"CUKUP, HEY! RINTO. Kau kira kau hebat, huh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengkhawatirkan sapuku, kau juga-"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, Rin-_cyaan_." Rinto sengaja memanggil namaku dengan nada manja.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu." Aku duduk di tepian ranjangku. Tatapanku ke arah Rinto, namun otakku memikirkan Piko. Bagaimana mungkin, ia bisa berubah bentuk tanpa komandoku?

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang menaiki Piko. Kami melayang-layang di udara. Sangat mengasyikkan.

Ini kunjungan yang diajak kakakku, Rinto, tadi siang. Dan sore ini, kami benar-benar menjalankannya.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kunjungan asal. Ini atas perintah Leon, ayahku. Ayahku adalah pemimpin dunia sihir. Maka dari itu, jubah keluarga kami berwarna hitam. Sesungguhnya, warna jubah ditentukan oleh warna rambut.

Namun, karena ayah adalah seorang pemimpin, jadi keluarga kami bebas menentukan warna jubah yang akan kami pakai.

.

"Hey, Rin, melamunkan apa?" Rinto sedang menaiki sapunya. Ia memberi nama sapunya Blacky, konyol.

Aku menengok ke belakang. Rinto berkendara di belakangku. Tujuannya agar ia dapat melindungiku dari belakang.

"Apaaa?" Aku berteriak. Suara angin yang semeriwing memenuhi telingaku. Rambutku yang pendek berterbangan dan pita putihku hampir longgar.

"Tidak, tidak jadi!" Rinto juga jadi ikut-ikutan berteriak.

Ah, ini yang kusuka dari berkendara menggunakan sapu terbang. Kita bisa saling berteriak dan meneriaki seperti orang _budeg. _

"RIN, awas!"

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAA! RINTOOOOO!"

**BRAAAK**

**BRAAK**

**BRAK!**

Itu hal terakhir yang kuingat, sebelum akhirnya aku jatuh, tersangkut di pohon-pohon dan berakhir dalam dekapan seorang pemuda Bumi berambut _honey-blonde, _sama sepertiku.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid** © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., AH Software, et cetera.

**Warning **alur kecepetan, typo(s), klise, cerita nggak lucu, melenceng dari genre, aneh.

**Summary **_"Dunia kita berbeda," "..sesungguhnya kita sama."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Wizard**

**A fictional story **

**by: LittleMermaid23**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wizard - Chapter [2] <em>**

.

Aku mengerjap. Untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya bahwa pemuda _honey-blonde _tadi sekarang berada tepat di hadapanku. Lelaki ini tampak sangat mirip denganku, sangat.

Satu-satunya hal yang pertama kali kutanyakan adalah bukan "Aku dimana?" maupun "Siapa kau?" melainkan, "Dimana Rinto?"

Terlihat sekali bahwa pemuda itu nampak bingung, sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang..., aku berani bertaruh; sama sekali tidak gatal. Sedetik kemudian, ia menatap wajahku lekat-lekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku memanas.

"Apa?" aku memalingkan wajahku, malu.

"Siapa itu Rinto? Mengapa kamu bisa jatuh dari pohon? Dan mengapa kau terlihat sangat mirip denganku!" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan nada membentak. "Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar dibenakku, maaf."

Ia menunduk. Aneh sekali.

"Aku, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja aku ada disini, dan, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa kamu bisa sangat mirip denganku." Aku harus berbohong. Ia pasti akan menganggapku gila jika aku mengatakan bahwa saat itu, aku sedang berada di udara, melayang menggunakan Piko, sapu terbangku, bersama Rinto, kakak laki-lakiku yang juga seorang penyihir.

"Dan," ia masih bergeming dengan posisinya. "Siapa itu Rinto?"

"Rinto itu kakak laki-lakiku, ia bersamaku tadi. Kupikir ia ada disini. Bukankah begitu?" Aku berharap bahwa Rinto memang benar-benar ada disini.

"Aku menangkapmu sendirian tadi. Dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa aku tidak melihat siapapun, dan mendengar apapun selain teriakanmu yang memekakkan telinga tadi." Ia berdiri dari posisinya. "Omong-omong, namaku Len. Kagamine Len."

Len menjulurkan tangannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia lap menggunakan bajunya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa postur Len cukup tinggi dan berisi. Rambutnya yang lumayan panjang untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dikuncir kuda. Manik _shappire _nya beradu dengan manik _shappire _ku, sesekali mengerjap.

Ia mengenakan kaus putih sesiku dan rompi coklat muda, serta topi berwarna senada yang mirip dengan pakaian yang biasa dipakai pelukis.

"Namamu siapa?" Len melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depanku.

"Rin. Kagami Rin." Aku menjawab sambil terus menatapnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar pelukis. Terlihat dari beberapa percikan cat warna-warni di kaus putihnya.

Len mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar. Aku ingin mencegahnya keluar agar ia bisa menemaniku disini, namun, sudahlah.

.

Len kembali dengan membawa sebuah sapu cokelat.

Itu Piko. Tidak salah lagi! Itu benar-benar Piko!

"Aku menemukan ini saat kau terjatuh. Jadi, kupikir ini milikmu." Len menyerahkannya.

Aku mengangguk, senang. Kemudian tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Len dan mengambil Piko.

"PIKO!" celetukku dengan mata berbinar yang hampir

"Maaf, siapa tadi?"

"Bukan, bukan siapa-siapa! Hanya saja, aku suka memberi nama barang-barangku. Seperti satu ini, namanya Piko. Aku juga punya kalung yang kuberi nama Lola, dan jepitan rambut kesayanganku yang bernama SeeU." maaf Len, _aku harus berbohong sekali lagi. _

Len hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan 'Rin, kamu itu aneh.'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malam ini, langit bertabur bintang. Gemerlapan. Bintang terbesar dalam tata surya kita, matahari, sudah mengundurkan dirinya dan mempersilakan bulan untuk menduduki posisinya. Kisah yang romantis bahwa matahari akan melenyapkan dirinya dan memberi bulan kesempatan untuk bernapas di malam hari.

Aku, Kagami Rin, tujuh belas tahun, dengan gaun tidur bermotif kelinci dan sepatu kelinci putih, berjalan ke halaman untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Kagamine Len.

Di hadapannya, terbentang sebuah kanvas putih. Di tangan kirinya, terdapat _pallet _cat dengan cat yang berwarna warni, sementara di tangan kanannya, ada kuas.

"Rin?" Len menghentikan kegiatannya begitu matanya menangkap sosok gadis dengan gaun tidur kelincinya.

"Len," aku menyapanya. Mencoba bersikap layaknya manusia. Entah sampai kapan aku akan tinggal disini. Mengapa Rinto tidak mencoba mencariku?

Len tersenyum tipis. "Mau menjadi objek gambarku?"

"Eh?"

"Sini, berdiri disini. Aku akan melukismu bersama bintang-bintang ini." Len mengatur posisi yang pas untukku.

Aku mengangguk. Len begitu baik. Mungkin aku akan betah tinggal disini, untuk sementara.

Mataku menerawang ke langit sembari Len melukisku. Mengandai-ngandai. Membisikkan betapa aku merindukan Rinto yang disambut dengan hembusan angin, membawa pergi kerinduanku di malam yang dingin.

.

"Sudah selesai. Kau boleh melihat hasilnya." Len dengan bangga menunjukkan kanvasnya yang kini berisi potret diriku.

Aku tersenyum, senang. "Bagus, Len. Ini terlihat sangat mirip denganku!"

Len tersipu. "Baguslah, kalau kamu suka." Len mengangkat kanvas dan tempatnya. "Dan, Rin boleh menyimpannya untuk kenang-kenangan. Jika suatu saat kita berpisah."

Len menyerahkan kanvas itu untukku.

"Terimakasih. Aku pasti akan mengingatmu." Aku mengambil kanvas yang diberikan Len dan membungkuk tanda terimakasih.

"Sudah malam. Beristirahatlah." Len mengingatkan.

"Baiklah," aku mengangguk sambil mencengkram kanvas itu erat-erat. "Aku akan masuk kamar, lalu tidur."

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Len tersenyum menatap kepergianku. Aku berjalan dengan kanvas di tangan. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai aku tersandung, dan kanvas itu terlempar jauh di hadapanku.

"Tidak!" Refleks, aku menggerakkan tangan kananku, dan mengeluarkan aura biru tua untuk menangkap kanvas itu, dan aura abu-abu untuk menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukanku.

.

"Barusan itu apa? Sepertinya, aku melihat sesuatu." aku mendengar langkah Len berjalan menghampiriku yang masih dalam posisi telengkup.

Aku berusaha bangkit, membersihkan debu yang mungkin saja tertempel di gaun tidurku, dan mencengram kanvas itu erat-erat. Saking eratnya, kanvas itu sampai bergetar.

"Aku.. tidak melihat apa-apa." Aku menunduk. _Maaf, aku berbohong lagi dan lagi._

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Apa penglihatanku salah? Aku melihatnya. Jelas-jelas melihatnya. Aura biru tua dan abu-abu, menarik kanvas itu kembali, tepat ke pelukanmu." Len bergeming.

Tiba-tiba saja, Len masuk ke rumah, dan ia keluar lagi sambil membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti buku usang.

"Apa itu?"

"Buku tentang penyihir. Buku ini menjelaskan semua ciri-ciri penyihir. Pakaian mereka, bagaimana mereka bekerja, dan soal aura-aura itu." Len membuka halaman pertama yang sudah menguning.

"A-apa? Len, kau bercanda! Kamu tidak mau menuduhku sebagai seorang.." aku menelan ludah. "Penyihir, 'kan?"

Len masuk asyik membaca dan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku. Sesekali mata Len bergerak mengikuti paragraf yang semakin ke bawah.

"Penyihir memakai rambut palsu," Len membaca apa yang tertulis di buku itu sambil menatapku. "Karena sesungguhnya, penyihir itu botak."

Len berjalan mendekatiku. Menggengam rambutku dan menariknya. Kencang sekali.

**AKH!**

"LEN!" aku memegang rambutku. "PENYIHIR ITU TIDAK ADA, BODOH! Ba-bagaimana bisa, kau menuduhku penyihir hanya karena kau melihat aura-aura yang belum pasti dari arahku?!"

**.**

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah karena marah. Kedua tanganku mengepal di sisi tubuhku. Aku menunduk. Bisa kurasakan air mata merembes melalui pipiku.

"Rin.."

"Jangan sebut namaku!" Aku menyeka air mata. Aku tidak akan menangis di depannya. "Besok, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu, Len."

"Rin. Jangan pergi. Hey, Rin!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakannya semakin lama semakin samar karena aku terus berlari menjauhinya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Len. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku memang penyihir._

_Aku memang seratus persen seorang penyihir._

_Namun, aku tidak ingin manusia bumi mengetahuinya._

_Mengenai buku itu.._

_Itu hanyalah buku bodoh, Len._

_Penyihir tidak botak. _

_Oh, ayolah. Mana mungkin penyihir botak?_

_Seluruh penyihir wanita di duniaku memiliki rambut yang indah._

_Aku tidak marah kau mengatakan aku penyihir._

_Aku.. aku hanya marah karena.._

_Bagaimana bisa, kau tidak mempercayaiku._

_Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali._

.

Air mata bodoh ini lagi. Aku menyekanya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku terus meneteskan air mataku.

Disinilah aku berada sekarang. Di atas ayunan di taman belakang rumah Len. Rumah Len mewah sekali. Di hadapanku, terbentang sebuah kolam renang yang cukup dalam dan luas.

Aku bisa menatap langit dari sini. Di sekitarku, banyak sekali lampu taman yang berwarna biru tua. Seperti warna aura yang paling sering kukeluarkan.

Disini, juga ada sebuah patung kuda putih yang besar. Posenya seperti sedang meringkik.

Mungkin, aku tidak akan terlelap malam ini. Seorang penyihir bisa tidak tidur selama dua puluh hari berturut-turut. Itu juga yang dilakukan ayahku untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya dua tahun yang lalu.

Malam semakin menyergap, menyeringai di sudut-sudut hari. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus serempak mengenai tengkukku. Disini dingin sekali.

Aku berencana untuk merapatkan tubuhku dengan rantai yang ada pada ayunan hingga sepasang lengan kekar menyentuh tubuhku dari belakang. Tangan itu memelukku. Menciptakan rasa hangat. Pelukan yang tulus dan menenangkan.

"Kau disini rupanya."

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<br>**

* * *

><p>Ahaaa~ siapa ya yang meluk Rin.<p>

Huehueheuheu. Maaf ya kalau chapter dua nya jadi aneh.

Aku berterimakasih sekali untuk yang udah follow, review, dan favorite. Semoga makin suka ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, sebelumnya, maaf ya atas keterlambatan update. Baru dibuat hari ini, tugas banyak, maaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid<strong> © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., AH Software, et cetera.

**Warning **alur kecepetan, typo(s), klise, cerita nggak lucu, melenceng dari genre, aneh.

**Summary **_"Dunia kita berbeda," "..sesungguhnya kita sama."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Wizard**

**A fictional story **

**by: LittleMermaid23**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wizard - Chapter [3]<strong>_

_**.**_

"Kau disini rupanya."

Lengan yang tadi memelukku lembut, sekarang melepaskan pelukannya agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku berbalik dan berdiri menghadapnya.

Desiran angin malam membuat gaun tidur-ku sedikit tersingkap.

"Ups," gumamku.

"R-in.." sosok di hadapanku menggengam erat kedua tanganku.

"Pi..ko." aku menunduk. "Maaf, meninggalkanmu sendirian di kamar tadi."

Piko tersenyum kecil. "Oh, itu. Tidak apa, Rin."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Piko duduk berdiri di sampingku. "Duduklah." sekarang, ia menyuruhku untuk tetap duduk di ayunan.

Sambil memegang rantai pada ayunanku, Piko menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Sangat dalam, sehingga aku harus memalingkan wajahku.

Angin malam terasa sangat menusuk tulang. Apalagi, dengan gaun tidur-ku yang di atas lutut, serta tanpa lengan. Itu membuat bulu kuduk-ku sedikit berdiri, dingin. Rantai ayunan yang berdecit, suara jangkrik dan hewan malam lainnya, serta tatapan dalam dari Piko, sukses membuat bulu kuduk-ku berdiri sempurna.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu." akhirnya, aku angkat bicara.

"Silahkan, kamu dulu, Rin." Piko mempersilakan-ku untuk bertanya duluan. Aneh, padahal dia yang ingin bertanya tadinya.

"'Kan Rin ingin bertanya lebih dulu, Piko. Jadi, lebih baik Rin yang duluan."

"_Ladies first,_" Piko tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

"Baiklah." aku berdiri dari ayunan, menghadap Piko dan berbalik menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Tinggi kami hampir sama, jadi mata kami juga sejajar. Dengan posisi ini, aku bisa melihat warna matanya yang berbeda satu sama lain. Aku selalu mengagumi matanya itu. Matanya tampak berkilat di bawah sinar bulan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Rin tanyakan?"

Piko selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Rin' sebagai pengganti kata 'kamu dan kau'. Piko menganggap itu panggilan yang imut. Aku terkekeh pelan mengingatnya.

"Soal dirimu, Piko." aku penasaran akan satu hal.

"Hah?" Piko nampak kaget. Matanya mencerminkan sejuta rasa penasaran.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal dirimu." aku memperjelas. "Bukankah sebuah sapu terbang tidak akan bisa berubah tanpa perintah dari pemiliknya?"

Piko menelan ludahnya sendiri, takut. Piko mengangguk. Aku bisa melihat perubahan wajah itu. Dari yang penasaran, sampai ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya bisa jika selain pemilik. Sapu terbang bisa berubah hanya karena ada penyihir lain yang merubahnya, baik secara sengaja, maupun tidak. Contoh kejadian waktu Rinto memasuki kamarku tiba-tiba. Setelah kuselidiki, ternyata Rinto sengaja merubahmu, Pik. Ingat?"

Lagi-lagi Piko mengangguk.

.

"Lantas, kali ini. Mengapa kamu bisa berubah? Di rumah Len tidak ada penyihir, dan Rinto.. entah kemana." aku menunduk. Mengingat Rinto yang sekarang entah bagaimana nasibnya. Apakah ia kembali ke dunia penyihir, atau masih berkeliaran di Bumi tak tentu arah.

"Sebenarnya.. ada yang merubahku.. disini." Piko berkata pelan.

"Apa? Apa yang merubahmu?" aku bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Piko terdiam.

"Piko?" Piko masih bergeming.

"Pik." Piko menunduk.

"Utatane Piko." Piko mengangkat kepalanya namun menundukkannya lagi.

"HEY UTATANE PIKO, AKU BERTANYA KEPADAMU!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Rin!"

Itu suara Len. Karena kaget, langsung saja aku merubah Piko ke wujud aslinya.

"Sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Len mendekatiku. Aku menggeleng cepat. Len melihat ke tanah dan menemukan sapu terbangku yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya.

"Jadi.. nama sapumu Utatane Piko?" Len mendelik. "Konyol."

"Yah, begitulah. Kan aku sudah memberitahumu, bahwa aku menamai semua barang-barangku."

Len menatapku dengan tatapan geli.

"Sudah malam. Di luar semakin dingin, lupakan kemarahanmu. Masuk, dan hangatkan tubuhmu di perapian." Len berbalik. "Oh ya, jangan lupa sapumu."

_Len perhatian sekali..._

Aku segera menggengam Piko yang sudah berubah dalam bentuk sapu, dan masuk ke dalam rumah Len.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sudah pagi, sebaiknya kau segera meninggalkan rumahku." baru saja aku hendak mandi, Len menghampiriku. "Kau sudah janji semalam."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu."

Aku mencengkram handuk-ku erat-erat, lalu berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

Kalau tahu begini ceritanya, lebih baik ia tidak usah menolongku saja sekalian! Tapi.. kalau Len saat itu tidak menolongku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku sekarang.

Aku merinding sebentar. Kemudian menyalakan _shower _untuk mandi. Sekarang, aku merasa seperti manusia.

.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," aku memegang Piko. "Puas?"

Len mengangguk. Namun, matanya seperti menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan. Aku berjalan ke luar dengan lemas.

"Selamat tinggal." pamitku.

"Cepatlah pulang ke tempat asalmu." Len menggumam. Suaranya sangat kecil. Walaupun begitu, aku mendengarnya walau samar-samar.

Ia bilang pulang 'ke tempat asal'.

Lucu. Lucu sekali.

.

Aku terhenyak sejenak. Jangan-jangan ia tahu sesuatu. Atau mungkin jangan-jangan ia tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah... penyihir?! Namun, bagaimana bisa?

Aku merubah Piko.

"Pik." panggilku sebal.

Piko mendongak. "Apa? Rin."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang merubahmu kemarin? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku semalam."

"Ada penyihir lain yang merubahku kemarin. Namun, aku lupa bagaimana wujudnya.."

Penyihir lain? Aku terkejut. Siapa? Rinto-kah?

Sepertinya tidak mungkin...

Namun, dari sorot matanya, sepertinya Piko berkata jujur.

.

Saat aku sedang menatap Piko, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang yang hampir membuatku sesak nafas.

"Astaga. RIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<br>**

Maaf ya chap ini aneh u^u


End file.
